everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth or sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 23, 1994. Synopsis Join Huckle and Lowly as they read stories as they check out a book from the library! Description Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm have just taken a very silly storybook out of the Busytown library. Each hilarious adventure comes to life as Huckle reads about absent-minded Mr. Rabbit, mixed-up Mr. Fixit, and Pa Pig's unforgettable ride through Busytown. Children will laugh with and learn from this irresistible collection of silly stories and original sing-along songs, including "At the Library" and "Stop, Look, and Listen". Plot Huckle and Lowly are going to the Busytown Library. Their librarian Mr. Read-a-Lot picks out what kind of books Huckle likes to read. Mr. Read-a-Lot picks out the book called The Silly Storybook. Huckle and Lowly are about to read some in the park. Then, when they got to the park, Huckle read three fun stories. He read the first story "Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit", he read the second story "Mr. Fixit Fixes It", and he also read the third story "Pa Pig's New Car". Huckle responds to Lowly that these three stories would be beautiful to share these fun stories with all of Huckle's friends here in Busytown because these stories will know how they did that. But after the end of the third story, Pa Pig forgot to take his glasses again. Then Sally and Harry Pig wave goodbye and a power shovel shows the words "THE END". Characters *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Marvin Mouse *Hilda Hippo *Miss Honey *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Gertie the Crossing Guard *Glenda Goat *The Pig Family **Pa Pig (or Mr. Pig) **Ma Pig **Harry Pig **Sally Pig *The pig firefighters **Smokey **Sparky **Snozzle **Squirty *Two mouse firefighters *Doctor Lion *Gilbert Pig *Mr. Rabbit *Mrs. Cat *Peppa Fox *Rudy Pig *Frieda Fox *Lilly Cat *Mary Bunny *Grocer Pig *Timothy Cat *Adam Raccoon *Ursula Hippo *Tracy Raccoon *Marc Cat *Stuart Pig *Angel Raccoon *Juan Bear *Jenna Cat *Mary Mouse (cameo) *Simon Mouse *Rhonda Raccoon (cameo) *Mrs. Bird *George Cat *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Unnamed raccoon drummer *Animal children at the Busytown Library *Other Busytown people *Miff and Moe *Stompy *Mr. Sweep *Animal construction workers *The Narrator *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow Stories * Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit * Mr. Fixit Fixes It * Pa Pig's New Car Songs * At the Library * Stop, Look and Listen * Mixed Up Sounds * Wheels Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Silly Stories. But with "and Songs" added. * This video of the title is based on the book, Richard Scarry's Funniest Storybook Ever. In fact, three of that book's stories are in this video. * This video is 24 minutes long. However, on Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever, it's shortened to 14 minutes. * This is the fifth or sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the second or third and last time there is a song in the beginning of this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie the Crossing Guard, Peppa Fox, Timothy Cat, Tracy Raccoon, Frieda Fox, Adam Raccoon, Marc Cat, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear and new friends in this video. * Squirty (from The Busy World of Richard Scarry) makes an appearance in the 1994 version of the story, "Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit". * This is the second or third and last musical and sing-along video. * Huckle Cat narrates three stories. But the narrator narrates the introduction. * This is the sixth and last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Marvin Mouse, Glenda Goat, Mr. Bunny, Grandma Bear, Mrs. Bunny, the pig and mouse firefighters, Simon Mouse, Sally Pig and other Busytown people make these appearances. * This is the fifth or sixth and last episode along with Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever that Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse, Lilly Cat, Lily Bunny, Hilda Hippo and Rhonda Raccoon make these appearances in this video. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" to Freddie Fox who rides his tricycle and laughs. But on other videos, her voice was and will be normal. * Marvin Mouse's voice is low (like Fireman Ralph's, Mr. Rabbit's or Able Baker Charlie's) when he tells Mr. Fixit to stop fixing the flat tire on his car. * When Sergeant Murphy goes outside of the drug store after the Pig Family drives the police car by mistake, his voice sounds like one of the guards from the future video series, Cherub Wings, or Paul McCartney. But when Sergeant Murphy gets the police car back, drives and gives some toothpaste to Pa Pig, his voice is normal and sounded like Paul Nicholas. *When Huckle Cat pulls out his library card, he reaches his hand into his pants instead of pocket. * Mrs. Cat's voice is sounded a little bit like Ann Duquesnay when she tells Mr. Fixit she really wanted it to vacuum the floor instead of the ceiling. * In Mixed Up Sounds, Fireman Ralph's singing voice sounds a little bit like Jack Sheldon, Vince Guaraldi or Ray Charles. * When Fireman Ralph runs after the fire engine that the Pig Family is riding in, his voice is sounded like Kerry Shale. * The bugs don't make an appearance either. Neither do Bob Fox, Alex and Anne Bear (Alex Bear, Anne Bear), Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Father Cat, Mother Cat, Grocer Cat, Lucy Fox, Wilma Walrus, Edna Bunny, Patty Elephant, Mr. Hippo, Nancy Rabbit, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Mr. Owl, Mrs. Owl, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mom Crocodile, Ned Alligator, Polly Pig, Mother Pig, Father Pig, Farmer Fox, Lucy Fox, Larry Lion, Quincy Cat, Sally Cat, Sawdust the Carpenter, Grandma Cat, Gary Goat, Janitor Joe, Ursula Pig, Henry Pig, Ursula Dog, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Nia Bunny, Ollie Owl, Bruno Bear and other characters from the ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs videos. But the bugs appear in the front cover of this video. * This is the last video that these are two animations are slower and choppy: ** The animal construction workers, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon and Juan Bear waving to Mr. Rabbit. ** Sally and Harry Pig in the power shovel (with "THE END" written on it) waving goodbye to the viewers. * The music would have a sound-alike reminisce of "Watch Me Learn: About Me and You" background score. * This is the third or fourth and last video the Narrator narrates the introduction. * This is the third or fourth and last episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. Quotes *Narrator: There's the Busytown Library. Look! There's Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm going to take out a book to read! *Huckle Cat: Hi, Mr. Read-a-Lot! *Mr. Read-a-Lot: Hello, Huckle! Hello, Lowly! What book would you like today? *Huckle Cat: Lowly loves to laugh. So I think we would like a funny book. *Mr. Read-a-Lot: I've got just the thing. It's called, "The Silly Storybook". Ah! Here it is! "The Silly Storybook". *Huckle Cat: That sounds great! Here's my library card. *Mr. Read-a-Lot: You're all set. Enjoy your book. *Huckle Cat: Thank you, Mr. Read-a-Lot. We can't wait to read it. *Mr. Read-a-Lot: Goodbye, Huckle! Goodbye, Lowly! *Huckle Cat: Goodbye! *Mr. Rabbit: I'm sorry. But, I'm still stuck. *Mr. Rabbit: (laughs) Nice boat! *Marvin Mouse: Don't you think you should stop now, Mr. Fixit? *Mr. Fixit: Not yet. * Mrs. Cat: I really wanted it to vacuum the floor, Mr. Fixit. *Mr. Fixit: Your toaster is as good as new, Hilda! *Mr. Fixit: Well, maybe not quite. *Hilda Hippo: I wasn't hungry anyway. I'll come back later. *Freddie Fox: Hi, Mr. Fixit! *Mr. Fixit: Oh, hello, Freddie! What can I do for you? *Freddie Fox: My tricycle horn is broken. It doesn't go "honk-honk" anymore. Could you fix it? *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Freddie! Just put your tricycle over there. I'll get to it soon. Why don't you come back for it at... 3:00? *Freddie Fox: Thanks, Mr. Fixit. See you later. *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) As Freddie was leaving, the Busytown fire truck pulled up outside Mr. Fixit's shop. *Freddie Fox: Hi, Fireman Ralph! *Fireman Ralph: Hiya, Freddie. *Fireman Ralph: Hello, Mr. Fixit! *Mr. Fixit: Oh, hello, Ralph! What can I do for you? *Fireman Ralph: The fire truck siren is broken, it doesn't go "rrrrrrrrrr" anymore. Could you fix it right away? *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Ralph! I'll have it ready by... 3:00. *Fireman Ralph: Thanks! See you later. *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) As soon as Fireman Ralph left the shop, in walked Grandma Bear. *Mr. Fixit: Hello, Grandma Bear! What do you have for me today? *Grandma Bear: My cuckoo clock seems to be broken. It doesn't go... "cuckoo cuckoo" anymore. Could you fix it for me? *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Grandma B.! I'll have that cuckoo cuckooing before suppertime! Come back at... 3:00. *Grandma Bear: Oh, thank you! Buh-bye, now! *Mr. Fixit: Goodbye! *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) The next person to come to Mr. Fixit's shop was Lily Bunny. *Lily Bunny: Hi, Mr. Fixit! *Mr. Fixit: Oh, hi, Lily! *Lily Bunny: My doll is broken. She won't say "mama" anymore. *Mr. Fixit: Hmm. Let me take a look. *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Lily! Come back this afternoon at... 3:00. And your doll will be as good as new. *Lily Bunny: Gee, thanks, Mr. Fixit! Bye! *Mr. Fixit: Goodbye! Hmm. Now, let me see. *Mr. Fixit: No problem! Everything's fixed and as good as new! Here's your siren, and your doll, and your cuckoo clock, and here's your horn! *Freddie Fox: Hi, Rhonda! *Rhonda Raccoon: Hi, Freddie! *Lily Bunny: Dolly! What's the matter? *Mrs. Bunny: Keep it down in there, please, Lily! Your brothers taking a nap! *Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Grandma Bear and Freddie Fox: Oh, Mr. Fixit! We've got a problem! *Mr. Fixit: Whoops! Heh heh heh! Eh... *George Cat: Good morning, Mr. Pig! Looks like you got here just in time. Here are your keys to your new car. *Pa Pig: Thank you! Come on kids, hop in! *Sally Pig: Okay! *Harry Pig: We'll sit in the backseat! *George Cat: Goodbye! *Pa Pig: We got the toothpaste Ma wanted. What's next on our list? *Sally Pig: Pa, are you sure that this is the car you wanted? *Pa Pig: Of course it is! This is a much nicer car than our old one! I'll bet Ma will love it! *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Sergeant Murphy: STOOOP! HEELLP! MY CAAAR! POLIIIICE! Wait a minute! I AM the police! Hey! Wait a minute! Come back here! *Pa Pig: Hi, Frieda! Can I have some bananas? *Frieda Fox: Why, certainly. Here's a nice bunch, Mr. Pig. *Pa Pig: Thanks, Frieda! *Bananas Gorilla: Bananas! *Sally Pig: I hope Ma likes our new car. *Harry Pig: Well, yellow is her favorite color. *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Bananas Gorilla: Hey! Wait! Stop! My bananamobile! *Pa Pig: Oh, dear! It's getting a little late! We'd better get back home! *Fireman Ralph: Hey! Wait! Stop! Our fire engine! *Pa Pig: Oh, dear! I'm afraid that something is not quite right, children. *Sally Pig: What is it, Pa? *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Pa Pig: My glasses. I must have left them at the drug store. We'll have to go back. *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Pa Pig: Ah. That's better. Now let's go home. *Pa Pig: Hello, Ma! Do you like our new car? *Ma Pig: It's beautiful, Pa. But where are the packages, dear? *Pa Pig: The... the packages? That's odd. I don't know.Sergeant Murphy: Here's your toothpaste, Mr. Pig. *Pa Pig: Uh... thank you, Sergeant Murphy. *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Bananas Gorilla: Bananas! *Pa Pig: Uh... thanks, Bananas. *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Pa Pig never did figure out how Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla ended up with his toothpaste and bananas. And Sally and Harry Pig never told him. *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing *Huckle Cat: I guess Pa Pig forgot his glasses again! (laughs) Gallery IMG 5268.PNG|"My tricycle horn is broken. It doesn't go "honk-honk" anymore. Could you fix it?" (Freddie Fox on his tricycle (1)) IMG 5281.PNG|Freddie Fox waving (Freddie Fox on his tricycle (2)) We need more pictures! Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Richard_Scarry's_Best_Silly_Stories_and_Songs_Video_Ever!|Watch the video External Links Main article: Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! on imdb.com Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos Category:Videos Category:Picture Needed